Invincible
by DarkSkye264
Summary: "He" said the nurse pointing towards a boy with shiny black hair and a girl with light blonde hair "Hates the world and she...she's probably the only person he can stand the sight of." The doctor frowned and turned "That's how he treats a person he likes"
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Lucy crept quietly into the room hoping that for once he would remain sleeping and she would have an excuse to put talking with him to a later time. She went to the machine at the side of his bed and started to check his heart rate and blood pressure, she sighed checking her papers and scribbling a couple of notes down on the paper. She frowned glaring at the patient in front of her this was the part that ruined the silence because every time she went to feel his forehead for a temperature he would suddenly wake up and annoy anyone with the ability to hear. She sighed pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, she smiled good it was normal that would give her at least an hour away from him two if she was lucky. She started to silently walk out of the room when his voice ruined any peace the blond was feeling at the moment.<p>

"I hope you didn't try to have your way with me when I was sleeping."

She turned and fought to keep herself from scowling. She plastered a smile on her face as she stared at the man with shiny black hair and deep blue eyes filled with mischief.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Fullbuster I have much more important things than to try to have my way with you."

He chuckled and continued to stare at the blonde, who was taking small steps towards the door.

"I know you feel intimidated by me but no need to leave so soon." He replied easily winking.

"Yes, Mr. Fullbuster we all worship the ground you walk on."

He smirked and Lucy quickly realised her mistaking… giving fuel to the flame. "Of course you do even my pinky finger is sacred. I mean I am handsome, funny, handsome, smart, handsome, giving, handsome, trusting, handsome, selfless…"

"Delusional." Muttered Lucy under her breath, she must have not said it quietly because Mr. Fullbuster shot her a questioning look and smirked continuing the list of things he would never be, at least in Lucy's opinion. He continued to list characteristics that Lucy was sure he had never possessed and never would. She looked down and stared at the patients papers and smirked. She took out her pen and looked at the last part of the papers nurses comments. She smiled as she wrote _The patient is slightly delusional._

She looked up at him slowly and he smiled a terribly unsettling smile. "She smiles at the mere sound of my voice. Isn't that cute." Lucy frowned and flipped through the papers making sure to catch the attention of Mr. Fullbuster. She looked up forcing her face to look fairly innocent.

"You are on pain killers right Mr. Fullbuster?" Lucy said faking interest in his health. She looked at Mr. Fullbuster who just sat there in silence. She smiled taking his silence as a yes. "Last time I checked Mr. Fullbuster pain killers didn't have too much bad side effects."

He raised an eyebrow obviously wondering where she was going with this. "Like what."

She smiled looking at him "Like the inability to tell the difference between dreams and reality."

"I know the difference between a dream and reality. Like every night you dream of getting rid of me but the reality is that you're stuck with me."

Lucy smiled as least he knew that much. She shook her head and turned to walk out of the door when she was interrupted again.

"Speaking of dreams I had a pretty good one. Involved a certain girl and…" Lucy sighed and walked out of the room _What a great way to start my day_. She curled her hands into fists as she thought of Mr. Fullbuster again. _You're here to nurse patients to health Lucy not choke them to death _she quickly reminded herself as she went to hand the papers to the doctor.

* * *

><p>I have been in the hospital quite a few times but I don't know much about the way they run. Sorry.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Gray shifted in his bed trying to block out the sun. He grumbled as his back faced the window. He sighed today wasn't his day, the hospital bed was lumpy, lumpier than usual, they fed him oatmeal and apple juice for breakfast, his doctor was coming to see him and he didn't annoy the blondie half as much as he usually did. He sighed closing his eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He cracked open on of his eyes to see a man with a permanent scowl on his face. He was wearing earphones around his neck blasting off some unknown rock song. He was wearing the standard uniform and Gray could tell by the look of shear torture on his face that he didn't wear the uniform because he wanted to. Besides the scowl on his face he had a nasty scar on his right eye which resembled a lightning bolt. Gray resisted the urge to laugh. The person who was supposed to be making him feel better and get out of here looked more like a person who would end up putting people in the hospital. The man walked up to him and was about to hit him when Gray opened his eyes.<p>

The man laughed, looking scarier when he laughed then when he scowled, if that was possible.

"Don't pursue a career in acting." He said sitting down in the chair. Gray frowned about to tell him off when a relatively young girl with white hair, her bangs pulled up in a ponytail came into the room. She smiled to Gray which most people didn't do especially the blonde one.

"Mr. Dreyar, can you please turn down the music it annoys the patients." The woman said smiling at him, causing Gray to wonder if she smiled at everyone.

The man half sighed, half growled and took out an iPod touch turning it off. "Not my fault this place is as quiet as a graveyard." he grumbled causing the white haired woman to gasp and finally stop smiling.

"Mr. Dreyar we do not talk about death or anything associated with death in a hospital." Gray resisted the urge to laugh as the woman continued to lecture Mr. Dreyar.

"Calm down Mirajane, the only patient in the room is this guy and he doesn't seem to care." He said laughing

"Mr. Laxus Dreyar I suggest you watch what you say because you know how scary the boss is." She replied walking out, only to have him roll his eyes.

He turned back to Gray and shuffled through some papers. "Do you know why I'm here Mr. Fullbuster?"

Gray nodded "I only have one day to live."

The doctor frowned "What…no…is that how you interrupt doctors?"

Gray nodded causing the scary looking doctor to sigh. "I came here to discuss the report I received this mornings. It stated that you were having difficulty telling the difference between reality and dreams."

Gray glared at his 'doctor' wondering why he chose to become a doctor. Gray shrugged off the feeling that the only reason this guy was a doctor was because he enjoyed seeing people in pain. "Who told you that?"

Dr. Dreyar flipped through the pages "Miss. Heartfilia."

Gray sighed again "Who?"

Dr. Dreyar laughed at Gray who looked as if he wanted to kill Miss. Heartfilia. "You know the blonde nurse you came to check on you this morning."

Gray growled looking towards the door leading out of his room. "That little...cutie pie." He said as he saw a little girl walk past his room a woman with blonde hair ushering her by.

"I know, Mr. Fullbuster." She said turning to look at Gray. He growled that blondie probably set this up.

"Who's delusional now?" Gray yelled at the blondes retreating figure

She retraced her steps so she was in front of the door again. "You see Laxus; he doesn't think I'm pretty. Delusional."

Gray frowned, grumbling loud enough for only the doc to hear "Pretty annoying." Miss Heartfilia continued onward leaving Gray to explain to his doctor why he was delusional. If he got sent to a mental health clinic, she was dead.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry I took so long. I hope you like it personally I don't but...bleh. _**I can't figure out Gray's sickness**_ and I made it stand out becuase everyone ignores what I have to say. _**So help! Please? **_I might update soon because my exams are almost over but it depends on...stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Gray sighed as his 'doctor' walked out of the room, a smile on his face which was much scarier than his scowl. He glanced at the psychologist who had taken Dr. Dreyar's place in the chair beside him. She has midnight blue hair and a pained look on her face. She seemed shy and stared at Gray causing him to shift uncomfortably in his bed.<p>

"Hello, , Juvia is your psychologist. Juvia will be here when you need someone to talk to. Juvia has received a report stating that you are going insane." Gray frowned at the women only half paying attention to what she was saying. Could she be any blunter? What kind of person told another that they were going crazy so bluntly? Not that he was going crazy; it was all the blondes fault.

"I can ensure you, Miss that I am not going crazy. I can also ensure you that I will be filing a complaint towards a certain blonde nurse on the staff here." Gray responded crossing his arms and pouting.

The lady laughed surprising Gray. "You'd be surprised about how many patients Juvia gets because of a certain blonde nurse."

Gray smirked as Lucy stood in front of the room talking to another nurse. He raised his voice just to simply annoy the nurse. "You see Ms. Heartfilia drives all her patients to the mad house." He watched as the blonde turned to glare at him and the woman beside him. He watched the nurse ignoring Juvia who had started to ramble on about having him take a test, as if he hadn't had enough, a test that would ensure that he is fine. The blonde excused herself from the other hyper nurse and walked into his room. Gray smirked at the blonde.

"Missed me?" He asked in a fairly innocent voice. Ms. Heartfilia laughed and shot a look at his psychologist "I told you he has gone crazy, off his rocker, bonkers, insane, mad…"

Gray turned and smiled at his psychologist causing her to turn red. "And she thinks I lost my sanity."

"No," said the nurse shaking her head "You can't lose something you never had in the first place."

Gray frowned as he watched her walk out of the room. "I was perfectly sane then I met you." He yelled at her retreating figure. He continued to glare at the door until the sound of laughter broke him out of it. He turned to stare at the lady who couldn't hold in her laughter.

"It's certain; you are far from insane ." Juvia said barely holding in her laughter. She grabbed her coat and was preparing to leave when she stopped to look at him again. "If you ever need someone to talk to here's my number." She said giving him a card, she was about to leave when Gray's voice stopped her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he said playfully. Juvia smiled and nodded.

"I know that I am not insane but if I stay here with that nurse and doctor any longer and I am afraid I will go insane."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all the reviews and advice I will take them all to heart. I know Juvia is out of character but her speech is hard and annoying to write. I rushed this chapter so I hope that you still like it but I promise that it will get better...hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Gray looked at the petite blue haired girl beside him. He was getting sick of this place but lately it had gotten much worse. He had originally had the room to himself and all was quiet except for the annoying nurse that had to care for him but that changed quickly. He now had to share the room with to other guys. A friendly, hyperactive, loud and frankly annoying pink haired boy who was constantly accompanied by a cat that he was sure wasn't allowed in a hospital. Then there was another man that had too many tattoos and too much attitude. He was scary and rude. They had both come to the hospital because they had gotten into a fight. That didn't surprise Gray that much but coincidentally they got hurt fighting each other. You could only imagine the kind things they said to each other. Oh the new words Gray learned because of those two.<p>

He sighed and looked at both of them, knowing that he needed to request his own room again. If that blondie had thought him crazy before these two came he could only imagine what would happen if he stayed here any longer. He sighed and looked at Juvia, his psychologist and dare he say it friend. She had come by the habit of visiting him every day and made him feel calm whereas that nurse would probably give him a heart attack.

"Juvia doesn't know Gray, a lot has happened to you." She said skimming through the pages of his medical report. By a lot she probably meant the broken leg, the fractured arm, the time he collapsed because of his serve asthma, his peanut allergy, the pneumonia he got and anything else that could be thrown at him. If that didn't make it worse he couldn't remember anything at all. Amnesia, after some tests on his brain they realised that he had been repeatedly been hit in the head with what he couldn't remember. All he knew was that since he was in the hospital he would wake up each morning and no friends would come to see him, his own family never made an appearance. It was almost as if he didn't exist before he made it into the hospital. It was confusing, what had happened to him. He was constantly waking up in the night drenched in sweat, crying out for some unknown force to stop and each time he thought it was impossible to be happy again he saw Juvia. Her odd speech pattern made him smile, her ability to completely trust him and she could make him smile just by telling him about herself. She was a great friend, and as far as Gray was concerned she was his only friend but what good did it do. She didn't know where he had come from, who had done this to him, where his family was, and what he had done to deserve all of this. Was he a gang member, was he pedestrian at the wrong place at the wrong time, was the studying to be a doctor, a lawyer, heck he could be a garbage man for all he had known. Did he have a girlfriend, a wife, a kid, did he have anyone out there who loved him and missed him. Despite Juvia's kindness Gray couldn't bring himself to be kind to her, what if he had begun to trust her and she just stabbed him in the back like everyone he felt he once knew did. So she talked and his listened thankfully.

"It will be at least a couple of more weeks, until they see fit for you to leave and even than they might assign you a personal nurse." Gray groaned at her words, he didn't mind having a personal nurse as long as she wasn't blonde or named Lucy Heartfilia. He had seen enough of her lately. He looked at Juvia who had stopped talking and was looking at him with a blush; he smiled and motioned for her to bring his face closer.

"At least keep me company until than because if you don't I may just go crazy especially when I have to share a room with Natsu and Gajeel."

Juvia giggled and clamped a hand over her mouth as both Gajeel and Natsu turned to look at both of them. She came closer to Gray and responded quietly. "I will stay by you until you don't need me anymore after all that's my job; as your psychologist and friend. Now go to bed and rest until Lucy gets here you know no matter how hurt you are she won't go easy on you"

Gray smiled and closed his eyes willing himself to say thank you but the words wouldn't come. Juvia just smiled and gathered he coat she didn't need him to say thank you she knew he was thankful. She sighed looking at her watch. Oh great thought Juvia sadly time to go and see Lyon. Unfortunately for her he was a little too bit thankful.

* * *

><p>AN: Gray is so kind is this chapter that it is wierd but I couldn't resist adding these two or should i say three


End file.
